


The Flower Keychain

by SciFi_Warrior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Sex Pollen, Tropetastic Tuesday 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFi_Warrior/pseuds/SciFi_Warrior
Summary: Rhett and Link get a package in the mail that unbeknownst to them will change their lives.Originally written for Tropetastic Tuesday #4 sex pollen prompt, but I went over the word limit for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!
> 
> I put Jessie/Rhett and Christy/Link as relationships but there aren't any sex scenes with those pairings, only with the Rhett/Link pairing. They do play a part in the story though.

### Chapter 1

“… and Thursday, means mail” both Rhett and Link concluded the Thursday mail song.

“Alright Jen, let’s read the letter” Link takes the letter from Jen and begins reading:

> Dear Rhett and Link, My name is Jennifer, and I’m thirty-four years old from Massachusetts. My husband and I watch your show every day. 
> 
> Ten years ago me and an ex-boyfriend were out bushwalking when we stumbled across a large crater surrounded by these beautiful flowers that I had never seen before. We picked a bunch and took them home, but by the time I’d gotten home they had crystallised. It was that same night that I first heard Facebook Song, which is still one of my favourites of your songs. 
> 
> Shortly after day that my ex-boyfriend left me for my father, which was traumatic at the time, but it turned out for the best. He ended up marrying my dad, and it was at their wedding that I met the man who would become my husband (my husband is the cousin of my stepfather).
> 
> Your music and your show has been there through some tough times and some good times, so I thought it appropriate to send you this keychain I made with one of the crystallised flowers from way back then.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  Amanda.

Link picks up the crystal flower keyring and smells it. “Ooh, it still smells good. Smell this Jen” he says as he puts the flower under Jen’s nose.

“I don’t smell anything” says Jen, sniffing the flower.

“Really?” Link asks surprised.

Jen sniffs again then looks back at Link “Nope, sorry.”

Link takes the flower and smells it again, closing his eyes briefly. “It smells really good, here, you smell it Rhett” he says, handing the flower to Rhett.

Rhett takes the flower and takes a few sniffs “Wow, it does smell good! Jen, you can’t smell that?” 

“I don’t know what you guys are smelling, but it doesn’t smell like anything to me.” Jen said.

Link takes the flower from Rhett and put it on the keychain and they continue on with the GMMore.

———

A few hours later and it’s time for Rhett and Link to head home, which is lucky because neither are feeling so great. 

“Ugh, Rhett I think I’m coming down with something. I feel hot and tired and my nose is getting stuffy.” complained Link.

“Same here Link, hopefully we feel better in the morning” says Rhett.

Link got out of the car and they continued on to their separate homes.

———

Link told Christy and his kids that he was going to head to bed early that night as he wasn’t feeling well. He had a fever and tossed and turned, waking up a couple of times, but in the morning he was feeling slightly better as his fever had broke, even though he was still rather tired. 

Rhett had also turned in early, asking Jessie and his kids not to be too loud as he was going to try to sleep early. It normally took him a while to fall asleep, but this night he fell asleep very quickly, although he also woke up during the night.

Link rang Rhett to see how he was feeling. “Hey Rhett, how are you this morning? Still okay to pick me up?” 

“Yeah man, I didn't sleep very well, but I’m not feeling as bad as I was last night. It must be one of those 24 hour bugs. You okay?” 

”Yeah, same. Well, see ya.” 

———

Link opened Rhett’s car door and got in and was hit with a pleasant smell.

“Did you put on cologne or try a new soap or something today? It smells really good.” Link asked

“I don’t think so” Rhett lifts his arm and takes a sniff, then looks up and sniffs around. “I think it’s you, man.”

“It’s not me, I’d know.” Link says smugly.

“Maybe it’s something in the car. At least it doesn’t smell bad like a mouldy towel.” Rhett chuckles.

As they drive on their mood increases. By the time they arrive at work, they are feeling pretty good and they head up to their office to work. 

After a couple of hours Link stands up, goes over to Rhett and puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles.

“Hey Rhett, I’m gonna get some coffee. You want me to get you a tea?” Link asks.

Rhett smiles up at him “Yeah bo, that’d be great thanks.”

Link starts to head towards the kitchen with a smile on his face, thinking how productive they’ve been so far this morning. When he enters the kitchen his smile fades and he starts to hurriedly prepare the drinks, so he can get back to Rhett as soon as possible.

“Need any help?” Link hears Rhett ask. Startled, he turns and sees Rhett in the doorway. Link smiles widely.

“Rhett! Couldn’t bear to be away from me even for a few minutes, huh?” Link asks jokingly, but is pleased to see him.

Rhett smiles and playfully swats Link on the shoulder. “I thought it’d be a good idea to stretch my legs.” 

They continue on to have a very productive day. They do have more casual touches than usual for a non-filming day, but they put that down to the good mood they are in. 

“Man, what a great day!” Link exclaims.  
“Yeah, and this time yesterday I was worried we’d get hardly anything done.” Rhett says.

Link has an urge to hug Rhett, so he does. Rhett hugs him back. The hug lingers on a bit longer than a friendly hug should, but again they rationalise it away. They breathe in the scent of the other, calming their excitement and replacing it with contentment and the stirrings of arousal. Rhett pats Link on the back a couple of times and they end their embrace. Neither really wanted to stop, but they aren’t mind readers and it would be inappropriate to continue.

———

That night the fevers returned. 

Link tosses and turns so much he wakes up his wife Christy. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Would you like me to get you some medicine?” She asks, concerned.

“I feel sick and I miss Rhett. I have a terrible feeling something bad has happened to him.” Link says and then he hugs her, a small whimper escaping him.

A worried Christy reassures him “I’m sure he’s fine hun.” 

———

The next day Rhett debated whether or not to send Link a text. He’d had a bad night sleep and was missing Link. He knew that logically there was no reason for him to feel this way. but couldn’t shake away the feeling that something bad had happened to Link. He decides against it and to playfully @ him on Twitter instead. Amazingly, Link responded almost immediately. Feeling reassured, Rhett headed off to pick Link up.

Rhett turned into the driveway and spotted Link, beaming a big smile at his car. Rhett beamed a big smile right back at him. The world seemed just a bit brighter and warmer. He resisted the urge to get out of the car to give Link a big hug, and waited for Link to get in.

“Man, I missed you so much last night!” said Link, as he climbed into the car and turned to face Rhett. Rhett’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh, really?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah, I know it’s silly, but I had trouble sleeping and I had this horrible feeling something bad happened to you” Link said, his smile faltering.

“Oh my gosh, Link, so did I!” 

“Wow, really? It’s a bit weird, but I’m glad we are both OK.” 

“I bet it’s something to do with that sickness we had. I had that fever come back overnight, so I guess I wasn’t fully recovered.”

“Yeah, you are probably right.” Link smiled.

———

Link couldn’t stop thinking about Rhett. It was distracting and he was having difficulty concentrating on work. Rhett was sitting in his chair, not very far at all. He imagined getting up and running his hands over Rhett’s shoulders and giving him a nice massage. He would surely like that. Rhett would groan and then Link would move his hands down his chest and… ‘Nope, this is inappropriate. Concentrate Neal!’ Link thought to himself. He went to take a quick glance at Rhett, only to catch him staring at him. 

“Rhett, why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Link asked, his pace quickening. The way Rhett was looking at him was making his stomach feel all fluttery. 

“You look really good today Link. I’m not sure why, and I was trying to figure it out. Did you do something different with your hair?” Rhett asked.

It was true, Rhett was wondering why Link looked good, but he was also wondering why he was having urges to get up and kiss and touch him all over. Not just fleeting thoughts, but strong urges that were taking a lot of willpower to resist. 

Link swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Nah man. Same hair as yesterday. You, you look good too. Maybe the lights are different.” Link chuckled nervously.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

“Yeah, that must be it.” Rhett said, and they both went back to trying to work, eventually managing to regain enough focus to get some work done.

———

Rhett gently hit Link’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Come on, let’s go get somethin’ to eat”.

Link took a sharp breath. The casual touch had sent a jolt of arousal straight to his groin. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

They both spent lunch being silly, telling jokes and making each other laugh. Much more than usual for a lunch break. They really wanted to impress each other, and at the same time were trying to avoid the sexual tension they both felt but were not sure was reciprocated. Even if it was a mutual feeling, it’s not like they could act on it anyway, they had families to think about.

After lunch they both had difficulty focussing again, but eventually got some work done.

On their way home they joked and laughed the same as they did at lunch, but as they got closer to Link’s house, Rhett grew a bit quieter. He wasn’t ready for the day to end.

“Link, I’ve had such a great day with you today. I know it’s a work night, but I’d like to just hang out with you a bit more.”

Link beamed. He too was not looking forward to spending time away from Rhett. “Sure thing buddyroll! I’m sure Christy and the kids won’t mind. Maybe you want to stay over for dinner?”

As soon as he parked in the Neal’s driveway, Rhett rang Jessie to let her know he’d be home late and wouldn’t need dinner.

After dinner Rhett sighed. “I have had such a great time tonight Link, with you and your lovely family. I guess I’d better head home to my own.” 

Link’s eyes widened slightly and he reached out and put his right hand on the bare skin on Rhett’s lower left arm. “Can’t you stay just a a bit longer?” He asked softly.

Rhett felt his heart swell. He gazed into Link’s eyes and put his right hand over Link’s. “Sure Link, anything for you, bo.” He said quietly. They both smiled.

“Aww, look at you two, being all sweet. With that much sweetness you probably don’t even want dessert!” joked Christy.

Link startled, “No, I’d like dessert!”

Christy asked Rhett “would you perhaps like to stay the night? We could make up the guest room if you’d like?”

Link grinned “That’s a great idea Christy!” He got up and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, then looked back at Rhett.

Rhett chuckled at Link’s obvious enthusiasm. “Okay, I’ll let Jessie know.” 

———


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

Once again Link found himself tossing and turning in his bed that night. Again it woke Christy up. 

“Link, try to get some sleep. I’m tired.” She murmured. 

“Christy, I am worried about Rhett. I just have this horrible feeling.” Link said.

“He’s just down the hall, so go check on him. I’m going to sleep.” Christy rolled over.

Link got out of bed and put on some shorts. Looking back at Christy he could see she had fallen back to sleep.

He padded softly down the hall to the guest room and knocked gently on the door. To his surprise, he heard Rhett say “come in”.

Link slowly opened the door and looked in at Rhett who was laying down in bed with a sheet draped over him and was looking at the door. 

When he saw it was Link, Rhett threw off the sheet and got out of bed. He was just wearing his underwear, but that didn’t deter him.

“Link, are you OK? I had a crazy feeling that something bad had happened to you again.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m glad to see you are OK too. I was so worried.” Link’s brow crinkled as he recalled the feeling from his nightmare and stepped forward to hug Rhett.

Rhett instinctually hugged his friend back and moved his right hand up and down Link’s bare back in a reassuring manner. Link took a deep breath.

“Mmm, gosh Rhett. You smell so good.” Link said softly and nuzzled his face against Rhett’s neck to better smell him. He stopped moving his hand up and down Link’s back and gave him a couple of pats instead. He was beginning to get aroused. 

“OK Link, that’s, that’s enough” Rhett said, moving his arms to his sides.

“No, you smell so good. Just a bit longer.” Link murmured, still nuzzling into Rhett’s skin. He could feel himself becoming aroused, but he couldn’t stop. Rhett just smelt so good, he had to keep going.

Rhett tensed up and took in a long slow breath, getting a good whiff of Link as he did so. He put his arms back around Link and bent down to sniff Link’s neck behind his ear, closing his eyes as he inhaled. “Mmm, you smell so good Link.”

Rhett’s low growly voice sent a shiver down Link’s spine and a surge of arousal. He moved his hands lower, until they were cupping Rhett’s buttocks. Rhett copied Link’s actions.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Rhett began to softly thrust his pelvis against Link.

“Link, I’m sorry. I can’t help it. We should probably stop now.” Rhett backed towards the bed, with Link walking forwards to keep in contact. 

Link’s eyes were half open and glazed over. His shorts were tented with his arousal. He was past the point of thinking clearly. He wanted to smell and taste and feel Rhett.

Rhett sat on the edge of the bed but quickly moved into lying down with his head on his pillow. His eyes were fully dilated with arousal and the dim lighting of the bedside lamp as he stared at Link who moved to straddle him.

Link moved down to kiss Rhett on the lips, eyes closing as they both thrust gently against each other. They deepen the kiss, Rhett being the first to slip his tongue between Link’s lips, but he kisses back, his tongue wrestling against Rhett’s.

Link breaks the kiss and begins to kiss down Rhett’s neck and chest, quickly kissing down between his pecs and down his abdomen in a trail. He nuzzles his nose against the waistband of Rhett’s underwear. 

“Mmm, Rhett. You smell so, so good. Want more.” He murmurs and begins to pull the waistband down. Rhett lifts his backside to help with the removal. Having removed Rhett’s underwear Link quickly goes back and nuzzles into Rhett’s pubic hair, inhaling deeply.

‘This is bliss’ Link thinks to himself as he enjoys Rhett’s scent. He can feel the warmth of Rhett’s cock against his face. After a while, Rhett pushes his head down slightly, indicating he wants more. Link takes the hint and moves to grasp Rhett’s erect penis in his hand. He admires it for a bit before making eye contact with Rhett and engulfing the head with his mouth.

Rhett groans and his eyes roll back in his head. Link rolls his tongue around the head a couple of times and then moves down taking more of Rhett’s cock into his mouth, while using his hand to stroke. When it reaches the back of his throat, Link pauses, swallows and slowly, slowly eases down to take his whole cock into his mouth. He closes his eyes and with his nose pressed into Rhett’s pubic hair he can enjoy his scent again.

Link backs off a bit and bobs his head up and down on Rhett’s cock without going all the way down. Rhett moans “Oh Link, Link. You’re so good at this”. He looks down at Link who looks up at him. “Link, I want to be inside you so bad.” 

Link wetly takes his mouth off Rhett. “Wait here, I’ll be right back” and dashes off. He quickly comes back with a jar of coconut oil. “This should work.” He says, closing the door behind him.

Link puts the jar down next to the bed and removes his shorts, allowing his erection to spring free. He moves back on top of Rhett and leans down and kisses him again, passionately.  
Rhett breaks the kiss. “Get on your back” he says, reaching for the jar. Link rapidly complies, lying down beside Rhett. Rhett sits up and opens the jar, getting a good dollop on his fingers. “Spread ‘em” he says low and gravelly. Link moves his legs further apart and raises his knees.

Rhett grabs Link’s cock and gives it a few strokes, oiling it up with the coconut oil, surprising Link. “Oh, oh that’s nice.” Rhett smiles, and gently cups Link’s balls, then reaches to get more oil and moves down and massages it into Link’s taint. Link moans. Rhett moves his middle finger over Link’s puckered hole, and very gently rubs in small circles.

“Oh Rhett, yes, please, more, please.” Link begs. Rhett grins at him and pushes in and out slightly. Keeping it shallow at first. He slowly gets deeper, moving his finger around slightly. After a while he gets another dollop of oil on both his middle and index finger and pushes them in, moving slowly and turning them around to ensure he is well lubricated. “You like that, Link?” Rhett asks.

“Yes, Rhett. I’m ready for you now. I want you inside me.” Link says low and soft. Rhett slicks up his shaft with the oil and moves around to press against Link’s entrance. Making eye contact with Link, he slowly inserts himself.

“Mmm, Link you are so tight. You feel so good.” Rhett moans softly, eyes briefly closing.

“I feel so stretched and full” Link says.

Once Rhett is in, he stops moving to allow Link some time to adjust, before slowly moving in and out. 

“How are you doing Link?” Rhett asks.

“Mmm, I’m good. You can go faster if you’d like.” Rhett sits back on his haunches, and begins to move faster.

“Oh gosh Rhett, yes, that’s, that’s good.” Link moans and his eyes roll back into his head.

Rhett pumps into Link, faster now and getting a good rhythm up. Link is moaning and thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Link grabs his cock and pumps himself as Rhett thrusts into him.

“Link, I’m close.” Rhett grunts.

“Fill me with your seed” Link says making eye contact, pumping himself faster and gasps as he reaches orgasm, his ejaculate flying over his chest.

Rhett watches Links face contort: his brow furrowing, eyes squinting and his mouth opening wide. He feels him contracting tightly around his cock and it sends him over the edge. He thrusts deep into Link, his cock pulsing as he cums.

Rhett slowly pulls out of Link and lays down next to him, catching his breath for a few moments. Link reaches over and grabs some tissues and begins cleaning off his chest and penis. Rhett takes some tissues and lifts Link’s legs up in the air, gently wiping his backside. Then he grabs some more and cleans off his own dick.

Rhett lies back down. “Wow. That was, wow.” He turns and gives Link a peck on the lips.

Link smiles at him, his eyes beginning to water. He begins to sob. Rhett frowns and cuddles him.

“I’m sorry Link.” He starts, but Link shakes his head.

“No, don’t be sorry. I love you. You have nothing to be sorry about.” He cuddles closer.

“I love you too, Link” Rhett says softly and squeezes Link gently. They fall asleep cuddling.


End file.
